Party People
by restlessoceans
Summary: All Human--Edward asks his girlfriend, Bella Swan, if she wants to go to the party with him... Bella accepts... the party ends kind of badly. what would happen next?
1. Invitations

Bella's POV

_**You comin' tonight?**_

My boyfriend wrote to me…

_**Dunno, will you go?**_

I wrote cursing my ugly writing. I passed the note to him.

_**I won't if you won't. It's no fun without you, girl.**_

I thought about it for a moment and wrote again.

_**What would I wear?**_

He grinned for a bit then answered.

_**Alice would just love to dress you up, baby.**_

I groan. _Alice?_ Of all people, of course she would just **love to** dress me.

_**What am I? A doll? Edwaard!**_

He chuckled to himself. Then wrote again.

_**For her you are. But for me, you're much more beautiful than any doll or girl in the world.**_

I looked at him, admiring him once again, his emerald-green eyes; his dazzling crooked smile, his bronze-colored hair, and his perfect features… Every single part of him… Is _mine._

**_I love you Edward, more than I love myself._**

He smiled my favorite crooked smile then wrote,

_**But I love you **__**more**__**. More than my life.**_

He is all I ever want, all I ever need. And he is mine, forever.

_Brrnnng! _The school bell rang. We were dismissed from Biology and left. Edward approached me.

"Bella, please go… please… for me," his emerald eyes were pleading as he spoke. "I want- desperately want- you to go."

"Okay… okay," I said, giving up. "I'm going to go… Just-just stop dazzling me, Edward!" Oh, he just doesn't know the effect he has on me…

"Do I really dazzle you, love? You just don't know how you dazzle me…" He said, smiling that crooked smile I love.

"Bella!! Edward!!" A voice called out to us. It was Alice, of course. "Will you two go to the party? I got it all set: the DJ, the decorations, the food, and of course, Bella's dress… Bella, you want to see if it fits?"

"Okay, okay…" I gave Edward a "please-save-me" look. He just stayed there, amused.

"See you later, Bella… I love you," he called out to me.

"Alice," I hissed. "What kind of dress exactly?"

"You'll know when we get to my dorm," she hissed back.

_Oh, no… when Alice doesn't spill… it's too good that she has to keep it from me._I thought. When we reached Alice's dorm, she revealed the dress to me, it was sky blue and had long-sleeves, the dress reached until my knees and it was—I hate to say this-gorgeous.

"It fits!" Alice exclaimed. "Edward will love seeing you in that!"

"Edward," I said to her, "likes me for who I am… NOT for what I wear."

"He'll love you more," Alice said knowingly. Thanks to her my life is ruined.

* * *

Author's Note:

**Sorry for the shortness... ummm... i just need 5 reviews please! I promise i'll try my best to fix it, if ever you see anything wrong! 5 reviews please!**


	2. Teasing

**---Previous chapter---**

"**It fits!" Alice exclaimed. "Edward will love seeing you in that!"**

"**Edward," I said to her, "likes me for who I am… NOT for what I wear."**

"**He'll love you more," Alice said knowingly. Thanks to her my life is ruined.

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

After Alice jumped for joy inside her dorm, we ate lunch.

"Thanks for the dress, Alice," I said to her. "It's beautiful. I'm sure Edward will like it."

"Like it?" Alice laughed. "He'll **love** it."

We were in the middle of eating when Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett came. Alice went to Jasper and hugged him as if she haden't seen her for a year. Edward stood there, smiling at me.

"Hello, love," Edward greeted me. It was followed by a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you. I started to think Alice was stealing you away from me."

"Missed you too, Edward," I said to him. I smiled at him.

"So how was the dress?" He smiled at me crookedly, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, It's fine," I said to him. Alice glared at me, making me amend my words. "It was gorgeous." Emmett laughed. Edward looked at him amused by his behavior.

"What's so funny, Emmett?" I looked at him. He was still laughing when I asked.

"Funny? Nothing, Bella," he lied, then laughed some more. I got a bit upset but Edward kissed me in the lips. Emmett coughed. Edward glared at Emmett.

"Don't get upset, love," Edward said smelling my hair-- really, I don't understand why he loves to do that-- then smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Emmett just loves a practical joke, that's all."

"But nothing was funny there!" I pouted. Emmett laughed again. _Nothing's funny,_ I thought.

"I promise you, Bella, you are hilarious," he said. Emmett turned to Rosalie, who was pouting.

"Maybe you like **her** better, Emmett," she said, still pouting and acting like a child.

"Aww, Rose, c'mon you know you are the most amazing girl in my whole life and I've given my whole heart to you," Emmett said, then kissed Rosalie passionately. Jasper and Alice were busy talking about something I wouldn't understand and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Ahem," Edward said rather loudly, but Emmett didn't listen, he just kept on kissing Rosalie. "EMMETT!" They broke apart and Emmett looked furious.

"You know, Eddie, me and Rose hardly make out here and you even brake us apart?" Emmett said, irritated.

"You brake Bella and I, too, Emmett," Edward said calmly. Emmett just glared and glared at him until he gave up and groaned.

"Edward, you are so irritating, I hardly believe you're my brother," Emmett mumbled.

"And you are the most immature older brother I've ever known," Edward countered.

"Would you two just stop fighting?" Alice asked. "I'm _trying_ to have a conversation with _my_ Jasper here." She went back to talking to Jasper.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_It's really lonely when Bella isn't with me_, I thought.

"Hey, Eddie. Are you daydreaming or what?" Emmett teased. "Anything we can do for you?"

"Yeah, stop calling me Eddie!" I hissed at him. Why does he have to be so irritating?

"Chill, man. You know Bella and Alice are **playing** dress-up," Emmett said matter-of-factly. "She tried that on me and it **sucked**." Emmett stoped talking to kiss Rosalie and Jasper and I were uncomfortable.

"I know how you feel, being separated with Bella," Jasper said to me. "It's painful, I know."

"Every time I'm not with her, the time is so slow, I get desperate to see her," I told him. "Every minute is one hour." We went to the cafeteria. We spotted Alice and Bella at the table next to the window. Bella looked beautiful, more beautiful than ever. Her brown hair was in a ponytail.

Alice went to Jasper as soon as she saw him. Bella looked at her side and looked at me. I smiled at her crookedly, I simply just can't think straight when I looked at her. I love her so much.

"Hello, love," I said to her, then I kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you. I started to think Alice was stealing you away from me." I joked.

"Missed you, too," she said to me, her voice music to me.

"So, how was the dress?" I smiled at her again.

"Oh, It's fine," she said to me, Alice glared at her and she amended her words. "It was gorgeous." Emmett laughed. I looked at him bemused by his behavior.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked him. Emmett was still laughing his head off.

"Funny? Nothing, Bella," he lied to her. She looked upset and I kissed her on the lips tenderly. Emmett coughed. I glared at him, annoyed.

"Don't get upset, love," I said to her, smelling her hair. Her hair smelled like strawberries and it was addicting. "Emmett just loves a practical joke, that's all."

"But nothing was funny there!" She pouted. She was absolutely cute when she did that. Emmett laughed until tears were in his eyes.

"I promise you, Bella, you are hilarious," he said. Emmett turned to Rosalie, who was pouting.

"Maybe you like **her** better, Emmett," she said, still pouting and acting like a child.

"Aww, Rose, c'mon you know you are the most amazing girl in my whole life and I've given my whole heart to you," Emmett said, then kissed Rosalie passionately. Bella started fidgeting in her seat. Alice and Jasper were in a deep conversation that I wouldn't want to interrupt. Bella and I were both uncomfortable at Emmett and Rosalie and their _kissing._

"Ahem," I said loudly, hoping that Emmett would heed my warning. He wouldn't listen so I just said, "EMMETT!" Rosalie and Emmett broke apart. Emmett glared at me, irritated.

"You know, Eddie, me and Rose hardly make out here and you even break us apart?" Emmett said to me.

"You always break us apart, too, Emmett," I said in a calm voice. Emmett just glared and glared at me until he gave up and groaned loudly.

"Edward, you are so irritating, I hardly believe you're my brother," Emmett mumbled at me.

"And you are the most immature older brother I've ever known," I countered.

"Would you two just stop fighting?" Alice asked. "I'm _trying_ to have a conversation with _my_ Jasper here." She went back to talking to Jasper.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Sorry, guys for the delay. got a bit lost with doing this thing. Man, i'm so tired. So this chapter is done, AT LAST. Please give 5 reviews please. Should i stick with Bella only or should i put Edward's POV more and more?? REVIEWS, PLEASE! **

**P.S. I've already started with the third chapter and i'm gonna put it if i get 5 reviews... **

**renesmeecullenisme.  
**


	3. Getting Ready

Bella's POV

Emmett is so immature. Just after his fight with Edward, he started acting like the annoying person he is, making Edward irritated until he told me, "Bella, let's go somewhere where I'm free from this brother of mine."

"What's the matter, Eddie? Can't take it anymore?" Emmett grinned triumphantly. "I was just getting stared, man."

"Stop calling me "**Eddie**"," Edward commanded his brother.

"You're not the boss of me, Edward," Emmett said to Edward.

"Just shut it, Emmett," Alice said to him. "You two are just so immature and just can't control yourselves."

"Emmett, you really should stop teasing Edward," Rosalie said. "It's getting annoying."

"Yeah, Emmie. Everyone's telling you to shut up," Edward teased, "even your girlfriend."

"Shut up, Edward." Emmett glared at him. "Don't call me Emmie. Just go make out with your girlfriend all you want." I blushed.

"Fine. We were just going anyway," Edward said. I nudged Edward in the stomach, giving him a warning.

"Edward, stop it," I whispered to him. "He's gotten enough. Just stop." I led him out of the cafeteria and went to my dorm.

A wide grin spread upon his face. "Where were we?" He just kept on smiling like an idiot.

"Um, I don't know... Where were we?" I repeated his question, partly teasing.

"Oooh, now I remember," Edward said, grinning. He kissed me so tenderly yet so passionately, and I got lost in his kiss. Nothing else matters now, nothing but _him_. Everything about him was **mine**. Mine **only**. We broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you," I said, pulling him to me for another kiss.

"I love you more," Edward gasped.

The door slammed open, which I found puzzling because I was sure that I had shut it and locked it. We broke apart. It was Alice, of course. She duplicated my key so that she could get to my dorm for "emergency" situations. That meant fashion, or what Emmett calls "dress up".

"Bella! You should've dressed up for the party," she told me. Then she said to Edward, "You, too! The party's in 5! I didn't know you were so irresponsible! Get outta here and dress up, Ed." Edward hesitated for a moment, smiled his crooked smile, and then got up.

"Sheesh, Alice," He told her. "Don't you know what **privacy** means?"

"Privacy," Alice said. "Yeah, right. Like making out with Bella and not getting ready for the party."

"As if the party is the only important thing in the world," Edward snapped.

"Just get out, Edward," Alice retorted. "It is more important now."

"Bossy," Edward muttered as he left. I just kept on staring at him.

"BELLA?!" Alice said loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you gonna dress up or what?"

"Okay, okay," I told her. "I'm going to take shower." I went inside the bathroom, my thoughts still revolving around Edward. I took a quick bath and dried myself up. I got the dress Alice gave me and put it on. I went out of the bathroom and looked at Alice.

"Are you gonna put on makeup, fix my hair or something?" I asked her.

"Yea, duh," she told me. "Who would? Edward? He's just gonna make your hair a mess." She motioned me to sit down at the chair in front of the mirror. After the makeover and the hair styling, I looked at myself at the mirror. I gasped. _Is this really me? _I thought.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked me. "Am I great or what?"

"You. Are. The. Greatest," I told her. "Thanks."

"I am so sure Edward will fall and never get up," Alice said.

"Not unless I catch him and help him up," I told Alice. "I am his heroine."

Edward's POV

Alice is such a pain, in some ways. Bella, I am sure, will look like a goddess in the party. I took a shower, and got dressed. I tried to look as best as I could. I combed my hair.

"Eddie, the party's goin' to start," Emmett called. "Whoa, really tryin' to impress Bella, eh?"

"I am," I told him.

"This party's gonna be a blast!" Alice practically screamed. "C'mon, Edward! Bella's waiting!" At the sound of her name, my stomach had butterflies in it. "But, you won't see her until the start of the party." Aww, darn it!

"Jasper!" Alice ran to Jasper and kissed him in the cheeks.

"Phew, man," Emmett, said. "I must admit... I am so lucky that Rose ain't like her." He looked at Rosalie and kissed her in the lips. _Why, oh why does he pick the wrong time to make out? _ I thought to myself. _And why are they all in pairs? I'm not!_

"Alice, this has got to be the most **awkward** situation in my life," I told Alice. "And all of you are in pairs and I'm **not**."

"Eddie," Emmett said. "Call it bad luck or somethin'. It's not Alice's fault."

"Stop calling me Eddie! And it is her fault! She said I won't get ot see Bella until the start of the darn party!" I screamed, the desperation was too much.

"Chill," Emmett said. "The party is starting and there's Bella, Ed."

"Bella," I called. Hugging her tightly, I whispered to her, "I love you. You are beautiful."

"Edward—Can't… breathe!" I let go of her and she was gasping for air.

"Sorry, love."

"You do it like Emmett," she said. "You're like bears." I laughed at the comment. "I missed you, Edward."

"Missed you, too, love." I lifted her chin so I could kiss her. She met me halfway in a long, passionate kiss. "You want to dance?"

"Edward," Bella said wearily. "Did I ever tell you I am a klutz?"

"Maybe I heard that somewhere," I told her, smiling crookedly. Whe danced a couple of songs and Bella was exhausted.

"Edward. Don't. Ever. Let. Me. Dance. Anymore," Bella told me breathlessly.

"Don't worry," I told her. "I won't." I kissed her again, tenderly this time.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett's voice made us to break apart. "Try this punch. It's the best!" He handed her a cup and she drank it.

"I wanna have more! You're right," she said to Emmett, "it is delicious." Emmett handed her another cup. _Wait a sec,_ I thought. _Is it just me or is Bella getting a bit pink? Please don't say she's drunk… please, don't. Emmett's getting pinker by each drink. Oh, God, Emmett's drunk, and so is Bella! Where's Bella?_

"Bella? Bella?!" I called out. _No, no, NO! _There was Bella, kissing another guy. A tall muscular man. _No. This is a bad dream._ The guy whispered something in her ear and she giggled. "Bella, come here." I pulled her away from the guy. "Get out! She's mine!"

"My head hurts," Bella said to me. "Edward..." I carried her into her room. She was asleep. The memory of her kissing someone else haunted me. _She was drunk, it didn't mean anything. It meant _nothing, I told myself. _She didn't mean to._

Then Bella started to mumble, "Edward, I'm sorry...I-- I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" Her face crumpled into sobs. "Edward-- sorry-- I didn't mean-- SORRY!" She was talking to me in her dreams, apologizing... It felt so real... I felt **betrayed**.


	4. Heartbreak

Bella's POV

I wake up, feeling awfully dizzy. It took time to make my eyesight clear. _Where's Edward?_ I asked myself. I searched for him, I wanted to see him. Then my eyes landed on Edward. He looked pale, his eyes lifeless. He smiled a small smile, not the crooked one I love, which didn't quite reach his eyes. Is this the Edward I know?

"Hey," he said, his voice all different. His usually velvet voice came out as lifeless as he looked. "How was your sleep?"

"Quite fine, thanks," I said. "How was yours?"

"I didn't sleep," he admitted. "I can't sleep."

"Why? You look pretty pale, you sound different and you're not smiling my crooked smile," I told him."You sure you're alright? Are you sick or something?"

"It's nothing, I'm just... feeling unwell," he said. His face had lit up a little and I smiled to him.

"You need medicine? We could go by the drugstore and--" I was worried.

"No need for that... Why don't you take a bath, Bella?" He tried to compose himself. "I'll just go to my dorm and... fix myself, too."

"Sure... I'll visit you after," I said. He sprinted away, and I couldn't help to think why he looked that way and acted that way. I went to the bathroom and washed myself. I took my towel, wrapped myself up and dressed up. I wore a pale blue T-shirt, which was the one Edward once complemented me on, a pair of faded blue jeans and my Converse sneakers. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. Then, I went out my dorm and locked the door.

Alice was there, waiting for me. And she wasn't smiling.

"What did you do to Edward, Bella?" Her eyes were accusing, angry.

"I... what?" I was confused. Edward?

"He's been NR lately, and he looks heartbroken, Bella," she explained. "Now, what did you do to him?"

"Look, Alice, I don't know," I said. "And I'm gonna talk to him."

"You better," she snapped. "Or else."

"You know where I could find him?" I asked.

"In the music playing some slow, sad songs in the piano," she said. "It's depressing, really."

* * *

I rushed to the music room, and like Alice said, Edward was playing a very depressing song, it was breaking my own heart in two.

I walked inside quietly and didn't make a sound until he finished the song, then he sighed.

"Edward...," I whispered. He stood up, spun around and looked at me his eyes boring into mine, the same lifeless ones I've seen just a little while ago.

"Hey, Bella," he said, his voice was tinged with pain. Pain. Was I causing him pain?

"Tell me why," I said, still in a whisper, "Why you're like this?"

"I-- I can't... talk about... it," he struggled with every word.

"Why can't you tell me? Is it my fault?" Tears were swelling up in my eyes. "Tell me... Am I doing something wrong? Am I... hurting you?"

"Not... entirely," he admitted. "And you don't mean to... hurt me."

"Just say it, Edward," I said, losing my patience. "Say it out loud. Why are you like this?"

"The party...," he murmured. Then he winced.

"What happened in the party?" I was about to explode. Why is Edward being so secretive?

"You... got **drunk**." My mouth popped open. "Then a second after that you're gone. Then I find you..." His voice trailed off.

"Tell me," I pressed.

"I saw you... kissing someone.. someone else," he whispered. He's kidding. He's gotta be kidding. How...? He came closer to me, trying to reach my hand.

"Don't..." I ran away. _I'm not worth it... he deserves more than what he gets_, I thought.

"BELLA!" He reached for my hand and spun me around, and caught me by my waist.

"I don't deserve you. I'm a monster," I sobbed. "Let me go..."

"No. Not... until we sort this out. Bella, you were drunk. You wouldn't have known what you were doing," he said.

"I... I gotta go," I said, in a feeble attempt to get away from his grasp. "L-let m-m-e g-g-g-o..." His grip lost some of it's pressure, like he was in shock.

"You want to throw it away? Everything we had together?" Tears were forming in his beautiful emerald eyes, his voice cracking with every word. I don't wanna make it harder than it is...

"No... It... I didn't mean it that way," I said. "I-- I need sometime to be... alone. I'm sorry... Edward." His hand dropped to his sides and I fled form him. I can't look back. But, I did in the end and saw his crestfallen expression, tears spilling freely down his cheeks. Then he turned back and walked away his hands jammed in his pockets.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Why can't you tell me? Is it my fault?" Bella's chocolate-brown eyes were already filled with tears. "Tell me... Am I doing something wrong? Am I... hurting you?"

"Not... entirely," I said. "And you don't mean to... hurt me."

"Just say it, Edward," I said, urgency growing in her voice. "Say it out loud. Why are you like this?"

"The party...," I murmured._ The party,_ I thought. Then I winced.

"What happened in the party?" Bella was getting impatient. She wanted to know and she wanted to know it **now**.

"You... got **drunk**," I said. "Then a second after that you're gone. Then I find you..." My voice trailed off, color draining from my face.

"Tell me," she pressed. _Should I tell her?_ I didn't want to.. but I needed to... for my Bella.

"I saw you... kissing someone... someone else," I said, recalling that ghastly night. I wanted to touch her. I reached for her hand but she ran away before I could touch her skin.

"Don't...," I heard her murmur.

"BELLA!" I cried as I ran to her side and grip her hand. I spun her around gently, she lost a little of her balance and I caught her by her waist

"I don't deserve you. I'm a monster," she sobbed. "Let me go..." _This is a nightmare, my very worst._

"No. Not... until we sort this out. Bella, you were drunk. You wouldn't have known what you were doing," I said, desperately trying to make it work.

"I... I gotta go," she said, in a feeble attempt to get away from my grasp. "L-let m-m-e g-g-g-o..." My grip lost some of it's pressure. I felt as if I was going to shock. It sure felt that way.

"You want to throw it away? Everything we had together?" I asked, my heart breaking into two pieces. My voice cracked with every word. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I couldn't find the strength to wipe them before they fall.

"No... It... I didn't mean it that way," she said. "I-- I need sometime to be... alone. I'm sorry... Edward." My hands fell to my sides and I felt numb. She ran away. Our tears were falling, our hearts breaking, our love dying. I jammed my hands to my jeans pockets, turned around and walked to my dorm.

_Bella, _I thought. _How? Why...? Why did you let it go so easily?_


	5. Complicated

**Bella's POV:**

**_Riiiinggg!_**

_Ugh, damn clock, let me rest in peace!_

**_Riiiinggg!_**

_I don't wanna wake up! Reality is a nightmare. Shut it! _I reached for the alarm clock and shut it. Then, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller: **Edward**. It hesitatingly said, "Hey."

"Bella, we need to talk. I need you," his velvety voice was nowhere to be heard. His voice was cold and distant.

"I don't deserve you..." Memories of us together flashed through my mind. "You could live without me... You're gonna be fine... without me."

"I... I can't live without you," he said. "Not anymore..."

"Edward? Can't you get it?" I almost yelled to my phone. "I WAS THE ONE WHO HURT YOU! You SHOULD HATE me!"

"I... can't," he said. "I... I love you, Bella. Can't you see? You are my life!"

"You're mine too... but... It would be _better_ if we end it," I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you more."

"Bella... You want this? You want **us** to end?" He was suffering. I couldn't take it anymore.

"It is better for us... for you, for me." I was crying again. "Good-bye, Edward. You'll always be the **one**." I hung up the phone. I lied down on my bed and sobbed silently.

The door opened. It was Alice. "What do you want?" I said loudly.

"An explanation," she announced. "And I want it specific."

"I don't feel like it," I said, losing my patience. Alice stared at me with those puppy dog eyes that I hate. "We broke up."

"What?!" Alice's mouth dropped open. "No way. You tell me you're-" She looked at my expression then said, "Oh, you meant it... But... WHY?"

"I don't wanna talk about it! Can't you people see? Give me some friggin' space! PLEASE!" OK. I know it was bad to shout at Alice like that but I couldn't help it. Why do I have to repeat the memory of Edward and I that I hate the most?

"Well, sorry, Bella. I just-- I never wanted to... aggravate you... but..." She paused. "It's my brother and my bestest friend we're talking about..." Then she turned on her heel and left me... Alone.

**Edward's POV:**

After she hung up, I couldn't help but think of her. Again. I threw my phone and it hit a picture of Bella and I, at the concert of Paramore. I groaned and turned the radio on. "So Sick" by Ne-Yo was playing.

_"Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Caused you walked out the door,  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' 'round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio" _

"Bella..." I said feebly, then slowly drifted to sleep.

_~Dream Start~_

_It was a nightmare. I saw Bella walking up the staircase of a wonderful house. It looked familiar. Really familiar. It was my parent's house! I followed her, wanting to touch her pale skin again. Inside the house, everything was the same... Except for... one thing. I wasn't there. It couldn't be..._

_"I'm sorry, Bella..." Alice was saying it over and over again. "It wasn't your fault."_

_"Wasn't my fault? Get real, Alice!" She yelled. "I broke his heart. I'm to blame! It IS my FAULT that Edward's DEAD!" She crumpled into a fit of sobs._

_ME? DEAD? It couldn't. It wasn't possible!_

_~Dream End~_

I woke up and breathed a sigh of relief. I'm not dead. _But it sure feels like I am._

Someone knocked on my door. I wanted it to be Bella. _Bella... Bella please be--_

It was Alice. Great timing as usual. "We need to talk."

"Go away," I moaned. then cosed the door but Alice stopped it with her foot. "Alice, get out!"

"No," Alice said stubbornly. "I want something only you can give."

"What?" I didn't know where this was going, but one things for sure, it's not gonna be good.

"Why you and Bella broke up," Alice said.

"It's... complicated," I sighed. She was looking at me with those irritating puppy dog eyes, it was makin me more tense by the second.

"No. Tell it all." Her voice was firm. Commanding. I hate it. But I still told her the whole story.


	6. AN

**Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I really appreciate all the support you've given to me in this story.**

**And I'm deeply sorry not updating it yet.**

**I just lost the inspiration to do it.**

**But, if I could I'll try updating it. Really.**

**I'm working on this new story. Not Twilight related. Sorry.**

**But if someone wants to finish this story...**

**Send me drafts. ()**

**I'm really sorry**

**Sincerely,**

**renesmeecullenisme/nessie  
**


End file.
